Sunny of Our Discontent
Sunny of Our Discontent is the twenty-eighth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars and the eighth episode in the second season. 'Plot' On Anodyne, Verdona is seen fighting a plethora of shadow beasts, all who can camoflauge within the darkness. She seems to be overwhelmed, and after they all overcrowd Verdona, she makes a mana explosion that causes the beasts to disintegrate. After realizing that she needs help, Verdona flies over to Sunny' s bedroom window, begging her for help. Sunny simply shakes her head and turns her back on Verdona, causing her to teleport Sunny out. Sunny asks why she should help, as Verdona ratted her out for her previous actions. Verdona just does not answer and teleports herself and Sunny to Earth, in desperation for help. Ben and Charmcaster are playing a Sumo Slammers video game in Ben's dorm, with the latter winning the fight. Ben is shocked and asks how Charmcaster became so proficient in video games. She responds with the fact that she has watched the games ever since she came to this dimension, and practiced through time. Gwen decides to join in before she recieves a telekinetic message from Verdona, saying that Anodyne is in danger. Gwen turns Ben's TV off before he can release a power blast with his character, and he is irritable at the sight. Ben asks why she did that, and Gwen says that Verdona and Sunny need help. Ben and Charmcaster both are confused as to why they should trust Verdona, let alone Sunny. Gwen just says to trust her and teleports to Anodyne with Ben, while Charmcaster decides to stay behind and continue the game. Once the three make it, Ben transforms into Feedback to combat the monsters. As Feedback is fighting with his electric punches, he realizes that the beasts can simply regenerate. Meanwhile, Gwen, Verdona, and Sunny are trying to form barriers with their combined abilities, but the beasts simply slither through the mana. Gwen manages to whisk away the beasts by sending a tornado towards them, but they go to Ben to help. Feedback is struggling to absorb the energy of the shadow monsters, as they have none. Before he can be possessed by the monsters, Gwen sends an array of arrow-like blasts, which make the beasts retreat, but they do not die out. Ben turns back to normal and Sunny cares for him, as he is coughing rapidly. An extremely dark cave is seen underground, with a dark figure overlooking the, as he sees it, beginning of a new revolution in Anodyne. The name of the figure is Shade, a being who has always wanted Anodyne's underlying allegiance to him. He also speaks to his monsters, all who are listening to his plans. Shade makes the point that he is tired of (literally) living in the shadows of the planet, and he will become the only ruler of his new planet, which he displays in a small orb, showing Anodyne covered in a dark cloud. Just as Shade is showing the display, he sees a holoscreen that shows Ben as Armodrillo, Gwen, Sunny, and Verdona fighting off the beasts in an archived footage. Angered, Shade attempts to go to the surface in order to take over the planet himself. Armodrillo and Gwen are seeming to get all of the beasts out, but they suddenly stand in one line, all with their eyes glowing. They then form a massive, dark beast, which stands in the same position. Shade appears right in front of the monster, laughing about how the group thought that they could stop him from taking over Anodyne. Not waiting in his actions, Shade says to prepare to die as he possesses Sunny without warning, making her lose sanity and consciousness. The possessed Sunny starts to lunge at the group before the shadow monster devours Ben and Gwen, making them fall inside the core of the monster. Gwen is anxious about how they are going to get out the colossal monster, and Ben turns into Eatle, thinking of an excellent plan. Meanwhile, Verdona is in hand-to-hand combat with Sunny. She is able to block all of the black goop that Sunny throws at her, which are alive and can possess sentient beings. Shade attempts to assist Sunny, but Verdona frees herself from the shadow essence. She then uses all of her might to rip apart the shadow part of Sunny, which eventually dies out and slightly harms Shade, causing him to try and face Verdona himself. After a long struggle of mana and might, Verdona seems to be losing, but she summons her own possession technique, which causes Shade to pass out and lose power at a faster rate. Eatle requests that Gwen feed him mana so that he has some energy to fire, and she sends a mana ball towards his mouth, giving him a full energy to start. The monster seems to be feeling pain from the outside, which turns into melting. With little time, Ben and Gwen are freed from the monster. Ben reverts and goes over with Sunny and Verdona, who see their people turning back to normal. Ben asks how they defeated Shade, and Verdona says to just pull some strings. Ben and Gwen look at each other as they teleport home, with Verdona and Sunny wishing them good luck, which turns into a competition over who said it first. When Ben teleports to his dorm, Charmcaster demands a round of Sumo Slammers, with Ben horrified at her high score; 1,267,520,895. 'Major Events' *Sunny makes her The Omniwars debut. *Shade makes his debut. 'Characters' *Gwen Tennyson (main character of this episode) *Sunny (first re-appearance; main character of this episode) *Verdona Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Ben Tennyson *Charmcaster 'Villains' *Shade (first appearance) *Sunny (possessed by Shade) 'Aliens Used' *Feedback *Armodrillo *Eatle 'Trivia' *The title of this episode is an opposite and a reference to the book title, The Winter of Our Discontent. * * Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 2